


La première pierre

by SairinaThranduiliel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Forgiveness, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Bible, Redemption
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SairinaThranduiliel/pseuds/SairinaThranduiliel
Summary: À Valinor, on hait Fëanor et ses descendants. Alors, quand Maglor revient sur le continent béni, on s'empresse de l'emmener devant Eru pour qu'il le condamne. Car Eru saura le punir (le faire souffrir) de façon appropriée. … N'est-ce pas ?





	La première pierre

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Neither Do I](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/493504) by narniac4aslan. 



La plupart des habitants de Valinor – surtout les Teleri et les Ainur – haïssaient la lignée de Fëanor. Alors, quand Makalaurë rentra enfin, ils ne perdirent pas de temps.  
À peine avait-il posé le pied sur le sable blanc qu’on le saisit brutalement et qu’on l’emmena devant les Valar. Mais ceux-ci décidèrent qu’un si horrible criminel ne pouvait être justement puni que par Eru en personne, et ils appelèrent Eru, et ils le rejoignirent, traînant le pauvre elfe à leur suite, accompagnés des nombreux elfes. Maglor fut jeté sur ses genoux, terrorisé, maintenu par nul autre que Tulkas lui-même.  
Eru était assis non loin, non pas sur son trône, mais sur un muret, et ne les regardait pas.  
\- « Père, dit Manwë en s’inclinant, cet elfe a assassiné nombre des siens, c’est une ordure et un monstre. La loi, la justice, tout exige sa mort. Dites-nous quoi faire, je vous en prie. » Mais Eru ne tourna pas la tête, se contentant d’écrire dans le vide. Le roi Vala fronça les sourcils, insista, sans que le Père de Tous ne prononce le moindre mot.  
Finalement, Eru se releva et déclara d’une voix calme :  
\- « Que celui qui n’a jamais péché jette la première pierre ou porte le premier coup. » Et il se détourna de nouveau.  
Alors, les uns après les autres, elfes comme Ainur partirent, laissant Makalaurë seul avec Ilúvatar, et le Créateur finit par regarder son enfant.  
\- « Où sont ceux qui t’accusent ? Personne ne t’a-t-il donc condamné ?  
\- Personne, Seigneur » murmura la voix tremblante de l’elfe. Le regard doux du Père de Tous se posa sur lui, et sa main essuya tendrement les larmes sur les joues du Noldo :  
\- « Je ne condamne pas non plus. Va et ne pèche plus. »

**Author's Note:**

> Librement inspiré par l'Évangile de Jean, chapitre 8, versets 3 à 11, ainsi que par la fanfic And Neither Do I de narniac4aslan, qui elle se déroule dans le monde de Narnia. Vous pouvez la lire sur fanfiction.net si vous connaissez bien l'anglais.


End file.
